Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds
Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds is a crossover between The Incredibles, Walking Dead, Watch Dogs and Call Of Duty. It takes place in a splintered timeline and a parallel dimension where a group of scientists uncover a mysterious portal deep underground, and when they tamper with it, a huge shockwave and explosion happens, causing the worlds of The Incredibles, Walking Dead and Watch Dogs to collide and cause one massive dimension where Walkers terrorize the huge division of soldiers there, with the forces of The Underminer and the US Army fighting for control over the area. Now, 4 Heroes: Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce, Clementine and Daryl Dixon must kill the army of Walkers, while also racing against Underminer towards the Multiverse Portal. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Origins map in Black Ops 2 Zombies, both in size, scale and mechanics. The game allows the player to go across an open world where a city is in ruins due to a Time Paradox Shockwave. The player has access to a massive arsenal of weapons, such as the M4A1 Assault Rifle, M249 SAW and hundreds of others. The game's open world shows a massive battle between William Carver (from The Walking Dead: Season 2) and Underminer's armies to claim the Time Paradox Device, with Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl (along with a huge army of Walkers) caught in the middle and racing to the Device. Plot The game opens with a screen showing the date and location as "Excavation Site 64, 2014 A.D." as Clementine narrates "The war began some time ago, on the Battlefields of the Multiverse Collision. A massive group of scientists sought to claim dark and mysterious forces buried for centuries. They believed that their discovery would lead to America's status as the most powerful country in the world. What those scientists and US Army soldiers couldn't have imagined... Was just what their research would unearth!" as it shows several scientists, soldiers and miners at a Dig Site, led by William Carver, the main antagonist of The Walking Dead: Season 2 Game. After Carver's forces secure the site and dig underground, they find a location known as the Multiverse Crypt, and they realize what it is: a Portal that would give them access to hundreds of different worlds in the Multiverse, such as The Incredibles Dimension, Watch Dogs Dimension and hundreds of others. However, an massive explosion happens and the Dig Site is attacked by Underminer's Faction known as SubTerra attacks in massive Drill Tanks and huge robots taller than a skyscraper. Carver's army fights back against Underminer's forces, but are starting to get crushed in a series of huge explosions, bullets and crashing jets and Helicopters. After hours of battle, Underminer's forces break through Carver's barrier and destroy the dig site, but this unintentionally causes a huge shockwave that explodes and turns the city into ruins with asteroids falling from the sky, and thousands of Walkers rising out of the concrete and start killing both Carver's troops and Underminer's SubTerra-Bots. Clementine then narrates "As the hordes of Walkers ravaged the Collision Line, the hopes of the Multiverse rested on 4 people, including me, sent to stop it!" as a Tank rolls in and kills several Walkers. On top of the tank, Dash kicks a Walker off and grabs a HAMR LMG, before jumping off and firing at 5 Walkers, and then punching one and shoving it's head into a pipe, killing it. Dash then grabs a Colt Python Revolver and shoots all the Walkers in sight, approaching a ruined Bunker where Carver is believed to be located. The game then switches to the hill above as Clementine shoots a Walker with a Glock 17 Pistol, before grabbing a Tomahawk and stabs several Walkers in the head, before throwing the Tomahawk at a charging Walker, blowing it to the ground. Clementine then grabs the Tomahawk and keeps moving towards the same Bunker. The game then switches to inside the Bunker, where Jacks is fighting off Walkers, killing them with a Katana (possibly taken from Michonne from the Walking Dead TV Show) and cutting several of Carver's troops up. A Walker then lunges at Jacks, but is shot through the head by a Crossbow-wielding Daryl Dixon, who grabs a Semi-Auto Rifle and starts blowing the Walkers' heads off. Dash and Clementine then enter and aim guns at Jacks and Daryl, but they lower their guns after realizing they have a common enemy. They are then attacked by another horde of Walkers from outside the Multiverse Collision Site, which is now destroyed and a barren wasteland due to the battle between Carver and Underminer, and the site was sent to real ruins by the Collision Shockwave. The 4 Heroes then aim at the Walker army and prepare for an epic last stand, but they look up and see that Underminer's Giant Robot, the Gilgenbot, is above the bunker. The Gilgenbot then raises it's foot and Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl then dive out of the way as the Gilgenbot steps on the Bunker, almost destroying it. The Gilgenbot then fires a massive laser and destroys all the Walkers, with Underminer piloting it. The Heroes then get up, and Daryl asks "OK, then. Anyone care to tell me what the fuck is happening?" and Clementine gets up and says "I don't know. One minute I'm in my own Dimension, minding my own business, and then... A huge Portal comes out of nowhere and unleashes a shockwave, and then a flash happens. Then I woke up here." and Dash and Jacks say the same. Daryl then says "What are your names?" and they al introduce each other, and Daryl also introduces himself in return, and they all agree to help each other. They then gather dozens of weapons and get out of the Bunker. While they search for an answer to what's going on, a US Army Jet flies overhead and zooms towards Underminer's Gilgenbot, which is walking across the ruined Collision Battlefield. The Gilgenbot then sees the Jet as it fires missiles, hitting the Gilgenbot's chest, but Underminer shoots the Jet down using the Gilgenbot's laser. Dash then says "Oh, no. That thing's gonna be a problem." and Clementine says "You know that guy in the Robot?" and Dash responds "Yeah. Even fought it once. Defeated it, with the Pilot, Underminer, inside it. But this one is upgraded. But... Underminer is still in it!" as everyone looks in shock and the Gilgenbot crushes Carver's army and hundreds of Walkers. Clementine then says "Carver and Underminer are in a dispute. Both of them want the Multiverse Crypt, and if either of them gets it..." and Jacks finishes by saying "Then the Multiverse is doomed!" and they have a new objective: Bring down the Gilgenbot, kill Underminer, get Carver out of their way and get to the Crypt and turn all their Dimensions back to normal. The 4 Heroes then keep running towards Underminer's Gilgenbot, shooting and stabbing their way through Walkers, SubTerra-Bots and US Army Forces. After going through several explosions, bullets and dead Walkers, they finally get all of the Multiverse Portal Generators (a vital part of their mission) up and running, which then creates a massive surge of energy at the core of the Dig Site above the Multiverse Crypt, blasting a blue beam into the sky. Dash then says "Okay, Underminer is going to try and get that beam! We need to hold him and his army off for as long as we can, then we need to get the Elemental Staffs from the Gilgenbot!" and Jacks responds "What the hell are Elemental Staffs?!" and Daryl says "Carver was doing research on them, but Underminer must have stole the blueprints! The Elemental Staffs are Super-Weapons that can control ice, lightning, wind and fire!" and they charge towards the Multiverse Crypt (where the Pack-A-Punch Machine is located, and yes, it is usable in this game). They get to the Multiverse Crypt and the Gilgenbot approaches, with Underminer saying "You activated the Multiverse Generators?" and Dash says "Yeah, wanted to ruin your plan!" and Underminer yells "Silence! What would it take for you four to alter your current course! Because when the dusk has settled, the only thing in this splintered nexus of Dimensions and time will be me!! I'm gonna show you the end of the Multiverse..." and they all get ready to fight. The Heroes then Pack-A-Punch their weapons to get more firepower, and Daryl's Crossbow is even Pack-A-Punched, and he launches an arrow at the Gilgenbot's chest plate, which explodes and sends the Gilgenbot off balance, allowing Dash and Clementine to fire at the Gilgenbot with their Pack-A-Punched weapons: Dash's M249 SAW and Clementine's MG08/15. Jacks then grabs a Pack-A-Punched Kasket Grenade Launcher and again fires at Underminer, blowing the Gilgenbot's left arm off. Underminer then grunts in pain and frustration and raises the Gilgenbot's remaining arm, before taking a swing towards the Multiverse Crypt, attempting to blow it up and destroy the Multiverse. However, Dash grabs a Ray Gun Mark II and fires it at the Gilgenbot's arm, blowing it backwards in a series of explosions, giving Dash a chance to zoom up the arm and take a massive leap of faith towards the Gilgenbot's visor on the face of the giant robot, which Dash punches. The force of the punch is so massive and quick that it allows Dash to smash the Gilgenbot's visor and zoom into the Gilgenbot, punching Underminer across the Control Room in the Gilgenbot's head. Dash then stands up as he looks at his arm, which has cuts all over it due to the shattering glass. Dash then sees all 4 Elemental Staffs and runs for them, but he only manages to get the Staff Of Fire as the Gilgenbot starts to overload with Underminer inside it. Dash then runs for the Gilgenbot's shattered and open visor, with Underminer running out of there as well. Dash then jumps out, but only a millisecond later, the Gilgenbot's head explodes and sends Dash flying, causing him to hit a Pillar by the Multiverse Crypt and he falls to the ground, knocked unconscious by the impact. Clementine, Jacks and Daryl then watch as the Gilgenbot falls to the ground, creating a huge crater and explosion that kills hundreds of Underminer's SubTerra-Bots below, crippling Underminer's army. The 3 remaining Heroes then run over to Dash, and Daryl picks him up as they all run back to the Bunker, which they were hiding out in. 2 hours later, Dash wakes up with his arm treated and bandaged, and he gets up. Clementine then says to him "Thank God. You were out for 2 whole hours." and Dash says "Yeah. My arm stings and I've got a splitting headache." and Jacks says "That should be the knock that you had on the Crypt's Pillar. And I mean a HUGE painful hit." and Daryl comes in, saying "You're lucky, kid. I had to bandage that arm of yours, disinfect it and clean the wound. Trust me, it was NOT easy!" and Clementine says "Yeah, I've been there, Dash." and Dash asks her "This has happened to your arm?" and Clementine shows him a long scar on her arm. Dash then asks her "How did that happen?" and Clementine says "A dog bit me. And I fell into a river after dodging a huge horde of Walkers." and Daryl says "Oh, no! We forgot about the Elemental Staffs!" and they all collect their Pack-A-Punched Weapons, running towards the destroyed Gilgenbot. They arrive at the destroyed Gilgenbot and find the pieces of the Elemental Staffs, which were shattered in the Gilgenbot's destruction. After finding all the pieces for all 4 Elemental Staffs, they go back to the Multiverse Crypt and they build all the Staffs, which results in several beams of light blasting up into the Ancient Knights statues in the Crypt's Portal Chamber, which is Underground. The 4 Heroes then pick up their respective Staffs: Dash has the Staff of Fire, Jacks has the Staff of Ice, Clementine has the Staff of Lightning and Daryl has the Staff of Wind. Dash then says "Whoa! These things are... Amazing!" as they all hold their Staffs and Daryl asks "What now?" and Dash says "We end this!" and Carver appears behind them, chained to the walls. Dash then says "Carver?! Oh, this is rich! Can we just blast him with these Staffs, really hard?! Just once, no one's gonna know!" and Jacks says "Easy, Dash! Everything points to Carver being a pawn!" as Dash lowers the Staff of Fire, sparing Carver's life. The Heroes then hear a voice behind them, saying "I couldn't have said that better myself!" and they all turn around to see Underminer, who's face is charred and burnt, decaying due to the Gilgenbot explosion. Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl then aim their Elemental Staffs at Underminer, who walks towards them. Underminer then says "So, now you know my plan?" and Daryl says "You deceive Carver into opening the Multiverse Crypt for you, then invaded the place to kill him and his army. Then, when he was out of the way, you used the Crypt Shockwave to collide our Dimensions and create your own world, making an Army of Walkers as your alternate Energy source!" and Underminer says "Very good. For a redneck, you sure are smart!" and Daryl gets angry, aiming the Staff of Wind while saying "What? Redneck?! I'm gonna fuc-" but Dash holds him back. Clementine then asks Underminer "But what about Syndrome? I thought you built this all for him!" and Underminer takes out Syndrome's decapitated head, saying "I did, but he failed me! How he earned the title of 'Omnidroid Lord' is beyond me! Anyway, I thought to myself: 'Why worship a God, when you can actually become one?'". Dash then says "Kill him!" as he, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl launch their Elemental Staffs' powers at Underminer, which causes him to awaken the Four Knights Statues, which form a Forcefield at him. Dash then says "Ah, I HATE Forcefields!" (that was an Incredibles Movie joke BTW) as the Heroes fire the Staffs at Underminer, hardly weakening the Forcefield as Underminer shoots beams back at them, managing to hit the Heroes a few times. After a few minutes of intense fighting, Dash tries to fire at Underminer using the Staff of Fire, but Underminer dodges the Fire Beam. However, the Fire Knight Statue is hit by the Beam, which collapses and weakens Underminer's Forcefield. Dash then realizes they have to destroy the Knight Statues with their respective Staffs, and each Statue has to be destroyed by the same Staff as it's emanated color, shown at the bottom of each Statue. Dash then yells "Guys! Destroy the Statues with your Staffs! It has to be the Staff that is the same as the Statue's glow color! Go!!" as Clementine, Jacks and Daryl fire their Staffs into the Statues in unison, and the Statues all blow up, causing a massive Portal to come in and unleash a massive repulse that destroys Underminer's Forcefield. The 4 Heroes then fire their Staffs at Underminer, trapping him in their beams as Dash says "We need to get him through the Portal!" and they all struggle and drag Underminer to the Multiverse Portal. Dash then says "He's through! Now shut the Staffs down and we'll blast him through!!" and Clementine says "I can't shut mine down, Dash!" and Daryl says "Me too!" and Jacks also says "Me neither!" and Dash asks "Who decided to reinforce the Staffs' power span?!" and Underminer drags them through the Portal, sending them into an unknown Nexus in the Multiverse. Dash and the others then wake up in a huge Temple in a floating piece of surface in the Multiverse Nexus. Dash then says "Hey, Underminer! Where's your Ultimate Form now?! Leave it in the Gilgenbot?" and the whole place starts shaking as Underminer says "I have chosen! I am the Destructor! I am the Villain Lord!" as the roof of the Nexus Temple gets ripped off the tearing spreads to the walls, leaving only a huge floor with a hole in the middle. The Four Heroes then look at the skies, which are blood red, with a black sun looking like an Eclipse. They look below them and realize the location they are in is actually a small, floating surface with millions of debris pieces floating around them. Underminer then says "I will invade your Dimensions and pave over them to start anew! I will pierce your Worlds with girders of steel and panes of glass!!" and Dash says "Not if we have anything to say about it!" but Underminer then bursts up in his Ultimate Form: a huge, lava-like God resembling the Greek Mythical God known as Neptune. Underminer (now known as Ultimate Underminer) says "I will turn your skies red as all your Worlds burn with volcanoes and my Army rules!!" as he prepares for a final epic battle between him and the Heroes. Dash, Clementine, Daryl and Jacks then start to fire their Staff Powers at Ultimate Underminer, which hardly wounds him. After a few minutes of firing at him, Ultimate Underminer goes under the Temple, only to burst out of the floor and use the Nexus Energy Pillars to recharge his power. Ultimate Underminer then sends in a huge Army of Flying Skulls, which attack the 4 Heroes. However, the Heroes dispatch them with ease and target the Nexus Pillars. After a few minutes, the Pillars are destroyed before Ultimate Underminer can recharge, causing his power to decrease as he gets back up and fights the Heroes again. Ultimate Underminer then summons a huge rock and lights it on fire, before firing it at the Heroes like an Asteroid. However, Dash blocks the Asteroid with the Staff of Fire, before blasting it back at Ultimate Underminer. The Asteroid hits Ultimate Underminer, blasting him and greatly decreasing his power. The Heroes see the advantage and fire all their Staff Elements: Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind. The Element Beams then hit Ultimate Underminer, and he grunts in pain, before yelling "I am a GOD!!!" and roaring at the Heroes. However, Dash (in his smug attitude) says "We eat Gods for breakfast!" and he turns to Clementine, Jacks and Daryl, saying "I'm deactivating the Staff Beam Crosser! I never thought I'd say this, guys! Merge the Staffs!" and the Heroes all combine the Staffs, which float out of their hands, before creating one massive, green-colored Power Beam. The Heroes then watch in shock and awe as the Power Beam hits Ultimate Underminer, and the huge Villain screams "AHHHH!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" as he bellows in extreme pain for a final time, before exploding into a million pieces and sending another shockwave out, blowing Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl several feet back and through another Portal, which takes them back to the Multiverse Crypt. The Heroes all land hard on their backs inside the Crypt, safe and back in the Multiverse Collision Site. Clementine then gets up and looks at Dash, saying "We eat Gods for breakfast?" and Dash just laughs, before saying "Too much, you think?" and Clementine says "No, I liked it. That was the funniest comeback I've ever heard." and all the Heroes look at Carver, who is out of his chains, lying on the ground with broken legs and an amputated arm, Carver then looks up at them and says "You'll have to kill me..." and Daryl says "No. Not even you. There's been enough killing!" and Jacks yells "Guys! Come and look topside!" and the Heroes all get out of the Crypt, and what they see shocks and relieves them... The city of Metroville, safe and no damage has been done. Dash then says "It's... It's all back to normal!" and Clementine says "And according to what we just did, my dimension should be free of Walkers!" and Daryl says the same. However, a Portal Beam then goes around Jacks, Clementine and Daryl, but Dash is left alone since he is already in his Dimension. Dash then asks "Guys! Will we meet again?" and Clementine says "Maybe. Whenever there's Villains in any Dimension, we're just a Multiverse Portal away." as the Shards of the Elemental Staffs (the tips of the Staffs) come down on each Hero and are taken through the Portal with them. With his friends back in their Dimensions, Dash sighs and looks at the Fire Staff Shard, before looking at the city of Metroville and saying "We'll meet again, guys." as he zooms off into the city, ending the game as the credits roll. Cast Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon John Ratzenberger as Underminer/Ultimate Underminer Michael Madsen as William Carver Bill Paxton as US Army Troops and SubTerra-Bots Sequel Main Article: Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Xbox One Games